


Flow

by Master of Unlocking (Hikarinimichitasora)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarinimichitasora/pseuds/Master%20of%20Unlocking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus dances and Alec can't look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Ficathon prompt: So this video of Harry Shum Jr dancing to Rihanna's 'Work' just about destroyed me today. So my prompt is Magnus is a dancer or stripper, Alec loves to watch him. But really just write whatever you wish as long as Magnus dances and Alec can't look away, I'm begging. (http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?thread=1006145#t1006145)

Magnus Bane does have bones. Alec is sure that he must have a skeleton holding him upright. That’s basic biology. He’s pretty sure that Warlocks have to abide by basic rules of biology too.

 

He’s aware that even in his own head, he’s not making much sense right now.

 

The thing is that when Magnus moves, it’s like water. Alec can’t look away as each movement flows into another and another.

 

He’s been staring for fifteen minutes.

 

“Alec, what’s going on?”

 

He jumps when Jace’s hand claps his shoulder, hard. Oh. Right. He’s supposed to be here gathering intelligence for their mission. He got distracted.

 

“Isn’t that…” Jace trails off and squints through the club as though he’s not one hundred percent sure that the best dressed and most glittery man in the club is Magnus Bane.

 

“Is that Magnus?”

 

Oh great, now Isabelle is here too. His sister lets out a low whistle as she watches Magnus’ hips roll forward.

 

“Oh, I bet  _ that’s _ fun,” she says, her tone dripping with innuendo and Alec tells himself he’s  _ not _ blushing. Jace scowls at her.

 

“Come on. Let’s get what we need and leave,” he suggests. Alec nods and tears his eyes away to try and find their informant.

 

What he doesn’t expect is for Magnus to head him off at the bar. The other has a thin sheen of sweat on him, though his make-up is still pristine. He is throwing back a drink and fanning himself with his spare hand. Alec tries to disappear into the crowd, but with a flash of golden cat eyes, he’s suddenly pinned in place.

 

“Alexander, what  _ are _ you doing here?” Magnus says, but his tone is light, playful, happily surprised. Alec clamps down on the way his stomach starts to squirm.

 

“Work,” he says, hoping that if he remains monosyllabic, he won’t make a fool of himself. Magnus shakes his head, still smiling.

 

“Of course, of course. Always work with Shadowhunters after all. I wonder, do they ever let you come out to play?” Magnus may be a little drunk. Alec isn’t one hundred percent sure though. He might just be in an extremely good mood.

 

“I’m looking for a werewolf by the name of-” Alec begins but Magnus cuts him off by waving a hand impatiently in his face.

 

“I know all the Downworlders here tonight. No werewolves. You’ve wasted your trip,” he says. Alec sighs and turns to leave. Magnus’ hand lands heavily on his shoulder.

 

“Aren’t you going to stay?” he asks. It’s far more loaded a question than Magnus could ever appreciate. Alec shakes his head firmly.

 

“If he’s not here, we have to search some place else,” he says. Magnus rolls his eyes and leans over the bar, ordering himself another drink. Alec takes that as his cue to leave.

 

They find the werewolf a few hours later, Jace gets the information he wants, and Alec considers his options. He knows that it’s sensible to go back to the Institute, but he can’t banish the image of Magnus’ dancing from his mind.

 

When  _ was  _ the last time he did anything fun?

 

He made his excuses to Jace and Izzy and slunk back into the club. Maybe Magnus wouldn’t be there any more, but would it really matter? It wasn’t like he was coming back to see Magnus anyway.

 

The moment he walked inside though, there Magnus was. It was like Alec’s vision had zeroed in on the man at the expense of all over observations. He could see the way Magnus’ shoulders rolled, his spine curved, his hips jerked.

 

He had difficulty swallowing.

 

Magnus looked up suddenly. Alec found himself once more the focus of the other’s gaze, though glamored this time. He still couldn’t move. Magnus held eye contact as his body twisted, gyrated, moved to the music that Alec wasn’t sure he could hear anymore over the sound of his own thumping heart.

 

He wondered if this was what it was like to be on Mundane drugs. To be unable to focus on more than one thing, but to see it so clearly. He was sure he could see a bead of sweat sliding down the side of Magnus’ neck and he caught himself licking his lips as he considered what it would be like to follow it with his tongue.

 

Magnus still hadn’t looked away.

 

For what must have been hours they stayed like that. Magnus didn’t try to come to him, he merely danced like nothing else mattered. And Alec stayed at the corner of the room, unable to tear his eyes away, watching from the shadows.

 

The final song of the night played and the lights came up. Drunken people blinked tiredly, stumbling like Forsaken towards cloakrooms and lockers. Alec used the opportunity to try to sneak out, trying to avoid what he knew would be an awkward conversation.

 

He was almost outside when he heard it.

 

“Next time, join me,” Magnus’ voice by his ear, so close he could feel the heat of his breath. When he whipped around, however, there were just drunk Mundanes, pushing and shoving him into the early morning air.

 

He walked back to the Institute in a daze, his whole body singing without the help of alcohol and his mind preoccupied by the movements of Magnus Bane.


End file.
